


Perfection

by LiliR22



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Detention, Detention AU, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heavy flirting, Humor, M/M, Perfect student Jinyoung, Rebel Mark, smut in ch.4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliR22/pseuds/LiliR22
Summary: Jinyoung gets detention and ends up cleaning the cafeteria with the school rebel, Mark Tuan.





	1. Day 1: Hooked

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading! This is my first time writing anything this flirty and intimate so I really hope you guys enjoy it! Please let me know what you think in the comments bc I love and appreciate it all!! ^^
> 
> Hope you enjoy and if you ever wanna chat, my tumblr is heyimgrump222

Jinyoung groaned as he swept the sponge over the table once more, making sure the cafeteria table looked so clean he could see his reflection (he can’t that he’s a perfectionist ok). Once finished, he walked over to the bucket of soapy water and dunked the sponge back into it, trying to avoid getting any water on his nest white button up. He did NOT deserve to be here, not one bit. Stupid stupid Jackson Wang was always joking around with Jinyoung and usually Jinyoung could keep his cool around him but today he just snapped. The pair had been quite close friends for the past few years and Jackson quickly learned every possible way to get on Jinyoung’s nerve. Jinyoung just happened to be having a horribly unlucky day that day, which quickly became even worse when his AP European History teacher happened to be passing by right as he told Jackson,

“I swear to fucking god Jackson Wang, I will fucking murder you and everyone you love.”

He didn’t mean it obviously. He was just having a rough day. Jackson deserved it- well he was actually pretty used to it and laughed when he heard it. The teacher, however, did not laugh and that’s how Jinyoung ended up in this lovely little situation. 

Jinyoung dropped the sponge onto the table, cringing as he recalled how he ended up here. He couldn’t help the loud groan that left his mouth as he leaned his head back and then mumbled out,

“Why, god? How could you be so cruel?”

(He’s a bit dramatic. Give him a break, he’s had a rough week.)

He hears a quiet snicker from two tables away and turns to glare at his “cleaning buddy” Mark Tuan, who only flashed an even wider smile before returning back to scrubbing his table. Jinyoung has had classes with him before and he knows that this kid was bad news and Jinyoung did everything possible in his power to avoid him. But, because Jinyoung’s day just wasn’t shitty enough, Mark also had detention today- Well, lets be real, he basically had it everyday- and was partnered up with him to clean the cafeteria. Jinyoung glared at Mark as he muttered out,

“Shut up, Tuan.”

To which Mark’s smile only grew wider and more wicked and he responded with sarcastic bite,

“So how did Mr. Perfect end up in detention anyway? I thought you never make mistakes.” 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes before turning to look at the boy who was slowly approaching him,

“Don’t call me that and it’s none of your business. It wasn’t even my fault anyway.”

Mark huffs out a laugh, now standing on the other side of the table directly across from Jinyoung. This was the closest Jinyoung had ever been to Mark in a long time and he never realized how much more mature he looked now. His hair was a golden blonde mop that fell right above his eyebrows. His eyes were large and dark with a mischievous glint and he has a petite, pink smirk that matched. He was wearing a low hanging white tank top with a red and black flannel over it and black ripped skinny jeans. He placed his hands on the table as he looked up at Jinyoung and responded, 

“Yeah yeah, that’s what they all say.”

Jinyoung couldn’t help the pout that rose to his lips and he bit back,

“Shut up, it wasn’t my fault. Plus how did you even end up here? Another one of your fights?”

Mark’s gaze flashed to Jinyoung’s lips before he looked back at the boy his with eyebrows raised, 

“Maybe. Why? Are you keeping tabs on me, Jinyoungie?”

Jinyoung cringed at the nickname, shocked that Mark even remembered his name, before biting back,

“Yup, writing it down in the book of people not to be friends with.”

Mark’s eyes formed into crescents as he let out a small high pitched laugh,

“I’m hurt Jinyoungie, I thought we could grow to be best friends.”

Mark’s smile stayed on his face as gaze dragged up and down Jinyoung, like he was almost scanning him. Jinyoung felt a small shiver at the man’s dark gaze before he attempted to brush it off with a sarcastic laugh and snapped back,

“As if. Do you even know how to make friends?”

The man’s gaze darkened as he leaned in closer from across the table, face a mere inches from Jinyoung now. His eyes scanned Jinyoung’s shocked face before looking up as his eyes and flashing a wicked smirk,

“Maybe you could teach me.”

Jinyoung’s breath hitched as he felt Mark’s warm breath brush his skin and he felt an even larger shiver down his spine this time. They boys stayed like that for a few moments for before Jinyoung turned back to the water bucket, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. His voice was slightly shakier than he would have liked as he replied,

“Ha, yeah right. I’m already wasting enough time cleaning this cafeteria.”

Mark sat down on top of the table, making Jinyoung cringe at the thought of having to re-clean it, before turning to Jinyoung with an adorable pout on his petite, deep pink lips,

“What? You don’t think I could learn?”

Jinyoung turned back to him with an amused smile now hearing the boy’s almost childish tone. His voice turned to a playful tone as he replied,

“I think you’re just not capable of following the rules.”

Jinyoung rolled up the sleeves of his button up slowly, feeling Mark’s gaze on him as he did. He squeezed out the sponge into the bucket before making his way back to the table, his eyes holding eye contact with Mark’s the entire time. He dropped the sponge onto the table again, leaning over and beginning to scrub small circles in again. He looked up at Mark from under his eyelashes and saw Mark’s dark eyes following his every move, his gaze on him like a predator hunting it’s prey. The boy’s stayed like that for a moment until Mark the broke the silence,

“You don’t think I can follow the rules if I wanted to?”

Jinyoung let out a small laugh and replied in a slightly deeper tone now,

“Well you’ve clearly proven that you can’t, huh? Tell me, Mark, who did you fight today? Why are you really here?”

Mark turned, sliding his body off the table and leaning forward to look directly at Jinyoung. His tongue swiped across his lips and Jinyoung’s eyes followed the movement before looking back to Mark’s dark gaze.

“You know, you’re not one to talk Mr. Perfect. You’re in here cleaning with me, aren’t you?”

Jinyoung kept his face in place, not turning away from Mark but instead staring him down with a playful gaze,

“Hm can’t argue that, but who’s the one actually following directions and doing the work here?”

Mark let out a soft chuckle, his Adam’s apple bobbing as his breath puffed against Jinyoung’s skin and Jinyoung felt a soft brush against his fingertips as Mark’s hand wrapped around the sponge Jinyoung was holding. 

“Ha, then let me help you.”

Jinyoung looked down at the touch, feeling his ears begin to grow warm, before looking back up to find Mark’s gaze even closer. His breath shuddered a bit before he met Mark’s gaze again and gave him a small smirk, replying 

“I don’t think it’s possible for Mark Tuan to be helpful.”

Mark’s eyebrows raised and he leaned in impossibly closer, hearing the boy’s heavier breathing now. His face was only mere centimeters from Jinyoung’s face as he replied,

“Oh yeah? Try me.”

Jinyoung lips crashed into Mark’s as his eyes fluttered shut, his hand letting go of the sponge and trailing up Mark’s arm now. He felt Mark shift closer, practically on top of the table now as he reached out to hold Jinyoung’s arms. Mark slid over so he was now sitting on the table with his legs on each of Jinyoung’s sides. His hands trailed down to Jinyoung’s lower back pulling him forward and Jinyoung stumbled closer, hands gripping Mark’s sides tightly to keep his balance. The two boys kissed roughly and Jinyoung’s hands crept up to wrap around the back of Mark’s neck, pulling him in for more. Mark pulled away slightly to bite gently at the boy’s bottom lip, releasing a very soft moan for the boy which only urged Mark on more. His teeth grazed Jinyoung’s plump bottom lip as he pulled away, leaning his head forward to leave kisses on along Jinyoung’s neck. He felt himself craving more and trailed his kisses downwards, raising his slender hands to undo the top button of Jinyoung’s shirt. He continued his kisses until he landed on Jinyoung’s prominent collar bone. He swiped his tongue along the edge of the collar bone before he began to suck a deep purple mark into it, releasing an even stronger moan from Jinyoung who only grasped harder at his neck and pulled him in further.

A sudden loud throat clearing was heard from the corner of the room, causing Mark’s eyes to shoot open and Jinyoung to stumble back in shock, letting out a loud yelp and nearly tripping over the table leg. Mark slid quickly off the table, nearly falling off of the wet surface before looking towards the source of the noise. There stood Mrs. Washington, staring at them with arms crossed and a mean glare. Mark felt his face immediately begin to burn up and looked over to Jinyoung, who’s face now resembled a tomato. 

Mrs. Washington tapped her foot rapidly on the tile floor and it echoed along the empty cafeteria, Jinyoung couldn’t help but flinch at every tap.

“Well boy’s, looks like we need a little more supervision and punishment here, don’t we? Because this clearly isn’t enough. Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan, I want you in my class after school for the rest of the week.”

Mark and Jinyoung held their heads low as they nodded, before turning back to the buckets to clean again. Mrs. Washington sat down at a table on the other end of the cafeteria to supervise, pulling out a book and making herself comfortable. Jinyoung let out a quiet groan, knowing he couldn’t argue his way out of this one. What the hell was he even thinking in the first place? This was Mark Tuan that he just got caught with. The Mark Tuan he’s spent forever trying to avoid. Jinyoung turned back to the buckets, buttoning up the top button of his shirt and straightening out his hair. He shifted awkwardly in his pants and rubbed gently at the sensitive spot on his collar, letting out a quiet whine at what an idiot he had been. He looked over to find Mark’s gaze still on him, watching his every move with a look of pure hunger. His face turned red again as he shivered, snatching the sponge off the table and practically running to the bucket to drop it in. He went to a table as far away from Mark as possible and began to scrub at it aggressively. This will never happen again, he told himself. Never.


	2. Day 2: A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!! Might post chapter 3 tonight! Please let me know if you enjoy it’s and like where it’s going so far! The feedback always helps me and I appreciate it greatly :):):)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to those that did for the first chapter^^

Jinyoung walked into Ms. Washington’s class immediately after the bell finished ringing, he was never one for tardiness. He fixed the collar of his neatly pressed, pale blue button up and then adjusted the buttons on his cuffs. He sat down in the seat at the very front and center of the class and gently placed his bag next to him, staring up at Ms. Washington with a polite smile as she glared back at him with an eyebrow raised. Twenty minutes later, Mark Tuan strolled into class, smirking as soon as he spotted Jinyoung and throwing his backpack at the seat next to him. Jinyoung stared straight ahead, his expression blank as the small polite smile stayed on his face. Mark slides into the seat next to him, his eyes never leaving Jinyoung’s profile. After the two boys were adjusted, Ms. Washington cleared her throat and spoke,

“Well boy’s, glad to see you could finally make it,”

She stated, her mean glare now directed towards Mark who only smiled back mockingly. 

“Today we had an assembly for the freshman and things got a little out of hand. I need you two to go the gym and walk around cleaning it up. I will be making regular check ups on you two, so don’t let me find the same thing I did yesterday or I will add more time.”

Jinyoung felt his ears turning pink at the mention of yesterday but he forced the polite smile on his face as he nodded and replied,

“Yes, ma’am.”

Jinyoung stood up to follow Ms. Washington as she led the pair to the cleaning supplies, avoiding eye contact or any contact at all with Mark. He nodded and smiled politely as Ms. Washington dropped them off and threatened to be back later, telling her to have a nice day and trying to be at his best possible behavior. Once Ms. Washington was gone, he grabbed a hold of the trash bins and wheeled them into the gym, Mark wheeling in the mop and mop bucket behind him. He felt Mark’s gaze on him as he pulled the trash bins to the other end of the gym as far away from Mark as possible. He tried his best to pretend like the boy wasn’t even there and began walking the through the bleachers of the gym, picking up any bits of trash that he found along the way. 

After a while he heard the sound of the wet mop hitting the gym floor and looked up to see Mark with his head down as he scrubbed he floor slowly. He smiled to himself, at the least the boy would make it easy for him to forget about all of this. The gym was the best place to be cleaning, he thought to himself, there was so much space that he could put in between them. The boy’s cleaned together in silence for around thirty more minutes before Jinyoung realized that he couldn’t hear Mark mopping in the background anymore. He looked up to find Mark sitting at the bottom of the bleachers that he was currently cleaning, playing a game on his phone. Jinyoung’s face turned red and he felt his eyebrows furrow as he yelled out a bit too aggressively,

“Hey! You know I’m the only one that should be cleaning right?”

Mark looked up at Jinyoung with an amused grin, not the slightest bit shocked, and responded,

“Oh? So I am visible, huh?”

Jinyoung was taken aback by the question at first before he scoffed and rolled his eyes at the boy, turning back to the bleachers and attempting to ignore him again. He continues to walk, picking up trash along the way, when he hears the steps of heavy combat boots approaching. He keeps his head down, focusing on the cleaning and attempting to ignore the boy, when he sees a boot or of the corner of his eyes and feels a warm breath on his ear,

“You can’t avoid me forever, you know?”

Jinyoung jumps back, hand gripping his now assaulted ear, and he bumps into the row of the bleachers behind him, stumbling and nearly falling. His eyes scrunch shut and his arms flail as he braces for impact but he suddenly feels a strong pair of hands grip his sides and pull him back to his feet gently. He opens his eyes to see Mark’s face only a few inches away, smirking at him with a happy glint in his eyes. Mark’s hand don’t move from Jinyoung’s sides, holding him in place so he can’t attempt to run and fall again like moments ago. Jinyoung looks away, crossing his arms as an angry pout begins to form on his face. Mark lets out a high pitched giggle at the sight of angry Jinyoung and only pulls him closer. His hand reaches up and his calloused, slender fingers grasp Jinyoung’s chin to pull his gaze towards Mark. Jinyoung looks at Mark, feeling his defenses being lowered and he knows he needs to escape now. Mark smirks at him before leaning forward, still holding his chin lightly. His lips ghost over Jinyoung and his warm breaths graze Jinyoung’s skin, but suddenly a pair of hands are against Mark’s chest and pushing him back. Mark’s eyes flutter open at the sudden impact and he looks to see Jinyoung, face pure red and his breaths coming out in huffs as he holds Mark an arms length away. His eyebrows furrow as he stares at Jinyoung and Jinyoung suddenly bites out, 

“Stay. Away. From. Me.”

Mark stays frozen in his spot as he watches Jinyoung practically sprint off the bleachers and into the boy’s restroom on the other side of the gym. 

Jinyoung runs into the restroom, immediately shutting and locking the door before turning to the mirror and gripping the edges of the sink like his life depended on it. He stared at his reflection until his breathing finally calmed down and then rubbed his hands down his face furiously, as if attempting to wipe the redness away. He let out an angry almost growl-like noise before straightening up and attempting to calm down by focusing on his clothes. He looked at his reflection again and realized that his shirt was a little messed up from the fall and now exposed the deep purple mark that stained his collar bone. He let out an uncomfortable cough as he quickly adjusted his shirt and fixed the collar once more. After a few moments, he walked out and found Mark with his head down as he mopped the floors again. In the corner stood Ms. Washington, arms folded and the same mean glare on her face as always. Mark looked up at the sound of Jinyoung exiting the restroom and couldn’t help the slightly shocked expression that formed on his face as Jinyoung strolled right by him and smiled politely to Ms. Washington as he greeted her, looking as if nothing had ever happened.

Ms. Washington nodded at Jinyoung, noticing the obvious, almost uncomfortable, distance between the boy’s now and she approved of it. After a few minutes of silence and observation, she nodded and exited the gym, returning back to her previous matters. The boy’s continued to clean in silence for the next thirty minutes and eventually finished up their cleaning. They brought the supplies back to their designated area, Jinyoung placing them exactly where they belong, and then made their way to the bathrooms to wash their hands. They stood next to each other at the two sinks and Jinyoung did everything in his power to avoid looking at Mark. He grabbed a paper towel, drying his hands and tossing it in the bin before turning around and suddenly bumping into Mark’s firm chest. He let out a quiet squeak of surprise and gave rushed apology before attempting to run out of the bathroom but Mark was slightly faster and stood in front of the boy with arms crossed. After a moment of silence, Jinyoung finally looked up to meet the boy’s eyes. 

“Listen, I’m sorry.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widened at the unexpected apology and before he could respond Mark continued,

“I shouldn’t have kissed you because it clearly wasn’t what you wanted and I guess I read the signs wrong. I’m also sorry that you are stuck with me for the rest of the week. Butttttt on that note, you are stuck with me for the rest of the week which means we could at least be friendly so you don’t have to avoid my presence like the plague.”

Jinyoung let out a quiet laugh, looking towards the ground as a small smile appeared on his face and he nodded,

“Yeah um ok you’re right. I shouldn’t be avoiding you this whole week. It’s easier to work together anyway, right?”

He looked up to Mark with a warmer smile on his face now and watched as a big grin formed on his face and he nodded back. They stayed like that for a moment before Jinyoung looked away and began to make his way towards the bathroom door again leaving Mark behind. He paused once he reached the door frame, resting his hand gently on the edge of it as he turned to Mark,

“Hey, Mark?”

Mark turned around quickly and faced Jinyoung with a curious expression. Jinyoung bit his bottom lip before replying,

“Um you don’t have to apologize for the kiss. Uh what I’m trying to say is...it wasn’t like against my will or anything. It was a two way street there.”

A small smile broke out on Mark’s face and he nodded at Jinyoung,

“Ok.”

Jinyoung nodded a goodbye, ears tinted with red as he sprinted out of the bathroom to retrieve his things and leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know the meaning to lyrics of their song “A” then you’ll definitely see why this title works for this chapter haha


	3. Day 3: I Just Want a Q

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!! Hope you guys enjoy :):)
> 
> Fair warning: I have started the next chapter and be ready for some SMUT guys. Hope you guys are enjoying the story and are ready for tomorrow! 
> 
> I love and appreciate every comment and all the love you guys have been giving this story, thank you so much for reading!! :):)

Jinyoung sat at the front and center of Ms. Washington’s classroom again, clicking his pen against the desk as each second passed and the clock ticked on. Mark sat in the seat next to him, long slender legs splayed out under the desk and his leather jacket was thrown over the back of the seat. The pair waited in silence for a new cleaning assignment from Ms. Washington and Jinyoung could feel his patience growing thinner at every tap from the heel of Mark’s thick black boot. After a few minutes, Jinyoung felt himself snap and he turned to hiss at the boy next to him. His head whipped towards Mark but he froze before any words could escape his lips. This was the first time he had looked at the boy today and he did not realize that all Mark had on underneath that leather jacket was a very fitted and very thin white tank top. He felt his words become hitched in his throat and Mark must have sensed the boy staring for to long. He looked over to meet Jinyoung’s gaze for the first time that day and raised a questioning eyebrow at the boy before a knowing glint formed in his eyes. Jinyoung felt his face begin to heat up and he shook his head at Mark, turning his gaze back to Ms. Washington with an almost pleading look now. He needed a distraction now, anything at all. 

Finally, after a couple more unbearable minutes, Ms. Washington removed her gaze from her computer and spoke up,

“Alright boys, today I need you to head down to the library. They need help stocking up all the new textbooks.” 

Jinyoung nodded aggressively and stood up quickly, making sure to not glance over at Mark again. Ms. Washington raised an eyebrow at the boy’s sudden eagerness but she rolled her eyes and escorted the pair to the library, making sure they began their work and then leaving them in the hands of the school’s librarian- Ms. Kim. Ms. Kim escorted the boy’s to a back room where there were shelves upon shelves of textbooks for every possible class. On the back wall of the room stood mountains of new textbooks waiting to be placed in their rightful area. Jinyoung nodded as Ms. Kim gave instructions on where certain things belong and once finished, she left the boy’s to their work and returned back to the front desk. Jinyoung walked towards the pile, still refusing to look at Mark and rolled up his sleeves and got to work.

He placed the first couple of books he grabbed onto their rightful spot in the shelves and turned to head back towards the pile but stopped suddenly when he came face to face with Mark. Mark was leaning against the shelves of books with his arms crossed, showing of his toned biceps quite nicely, and he stared at Jinyoung with a playful smile on his face.

“Hey Mr. Perfect, what happened to no avoiding?”

Jinyoung’s eyes lingered on Mark’s bare arms for maybe a bit too long before he returned his gaze back to Mark’s. He felt his face getting redder by the second but attempted (and failed miserably) to laugh and nonchalantly say, 

“What? I’m not avoiding you!”

Mark’s eyebrow raised as he watched Jinyoung and let out a sarcastic, “Mhm, sure.” Jinyoung’s face wouldn’t stop burning up the longer Mark stared at him and Mark took advantage of this moment. He leaned in close so his face was only a few inches away and his eyes scanned Jinyoung’s face for a few seconds before he asked, 

“Hey Mr. Perfect, are you feeling ok? Your face is looking kinda red.”

Jinyoung coughed awkwardly and Mark fought hard to not let the grin form on his face. Jinyoung sputtered for a second before finally responding,

“What? I’m fine. Perfectly fine.”

Jinyoung took a deep breath, getting himself back together and looked at Mark with slightly more confidence before responding,

“Never better.”

And then stepped around the boy to walk back to textbook mountain. Mark was shocked at the boy’s persistence but the playful grin never let his face. He followed behind Jinyoung and grabbed some textbooks, placing them in the correct spots. They worked in silence for a couple minutes before Mark broke the silence, 

“So tell me about yourself, Mr. Perfect.”

Jinyoung looked up at Mark- who was now standing next to him- with glare before turning back to his work and responding,

“Well, first off, that’s not my name. It’s Park Jinyoung.”

Mark let out a little laugh before responding,

“I know your name Jinyoungie, I’ve had classes with you before. I just prefer to call you Mr. Perfect.”

“Why?”

Mark leaned in close and whispered against Jinyoung’s ear,

“Because of how clearly it gets on your nerves.”

Jinyoung felt a small shiver down his spine but tried his best to ignore it and turned to glare at Mark, who only stared back with the same playful grin. 

“Well, what else?” Mark asked.

“Huh?”

“What other things are interesting about you? C’mon, like uh hobbies!”

Jinyoung paused, looking up and biting his lip in thought before turning back to Mark,

“Well I’m not really that interesting, to be honest.”

Mark leaned in closer now, shoulder against the shelf, as he replied,

“Oh I really beg to differ. But come on! What’s one thing you like that not a lot of people know about?”

Jinyoung paused,

“Well... um I kinda like to dance.”

Mark let out a high pitched giggle, causing Jinyoung to turn and mumble “Forget I said anything, it’s stupid.” Mark’s laughter slowed and his hands rested on Jinyoung’s shoulders as he turned Jinyoung back to face him.

“Nononono, it’s not stupid! It’s actually very fun! It was just so different picturing uptight Jinyoungie actually dancing.”

Jinyoung let out a huff, crossing his arms and yelling out,

“Hey, I am not uptight!” 

“Yeah you’re also ‘not a good kisser’ “

Mark replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. Jinyoung felt his heating up and Mark began to laugh again. Jinyoung watched the boy’s eyes disappear as the wild smile grew on his face and his cute fairy-like laughter filled the air. Mark’s laughs began to slow down and he looked over to realize that Jinyoung had been staring at him. He leaned closer to the boy and his hands began to trail down the boy’s shoulders and make their way to his hands.

“Well, why don’t you show me some moves?”

Jinyoung let out a laugh but didn’t pull his hands away,

“What? As if I would ever show you! Plus, we don’t even have any music.”

Mark began to sway jokingly before raising Jinyoung’s arm and twirling him around. Jinyoung laughed, letting Mark spin him with ease. Mark watched as boy’s eyes scrunched up, forming whiskers, and his hand pulled away to cover his mouth as he laughed. A smile grew on Mark’s face as he watched before reaching out to gently wrap around Jinyoung’s hand and tug it away from his lips. Jinyoung’s laughter quieted and Mark began to spin him around again.

“You’re ridiculous! This looks crazy without music”

Jinyoung spoke, a smile growing on his face as he let himself be led by Mark. Once Jinyoung was turned and his back was to Mark, Mark leaned in, his lips grazing Jinyoung’s ear as he whispered with a deeper tone,

“I don’t think we need music, though.”

Jinyoung couldn’t help the full body shiver that escaped him now and his head leaned to the side, leaving more space for Mark who leaned forward and grazed his lips across his smooth, pale skin. Jinyoung’s breath hitched at the feeling before he felt Mark turn him around and cup his face. Jinyoung’s hand reached up to grab Mark’s firm bicep and pull him closer as his eyes fluttered shut and Mark leaned in close, feeling the boy’s lips just barely graze his and he only craved more. He stayed like that for a moment before realizing that Mark’s warm breaths were pulling away and he opened his eyes to find Mark staring him. The smirk on Mark’s lips were playful but his eyes were dark,

“Sorry, couldn’t control myself for a second. Don’t want Mr. Perfect getting in trouble again, huh?”

He winked at Jinyoung, playful smirk never leaving his face, before slowly pulling away and turning back to the textbooks. Jinyoung sighed heavily before reluctantly turning back to the textbooks. This was going to be rough, he thought to himself as he shoved the book in its place, but if Mark wanted to play with him then two could play at that game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I always love and appreciate your honest comments and feedback, it helps me improve :):) 
> 
>  
> 
> Also if you ever want to talk about markjin, or anything at all, my tumblr is heyimgrump222 :)


	4. Day 4: Take Me Higher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have sinned guys, just a warning. Hope you guys like the chapter!! As always, tell me your thoughts :):)
> 
>  
> 
> (Also I changed the chapter titles to song references, do you like it? Do you think they fit well? ^^)

Jinyoung walked into Ms. Washington’s room with his head held high the next day. To his surprise, Mark was already seated and waiting as he walked in. So Jinyoung smiled at the boy before moving to take his seat next to him. Mark looked up at the sound of Jinyoung entering and his eyes widened and followed Jinyoung the entire time he walked by. Today Jinyoung decided to change up his normal look of a long sleeve button up neatly tucked into black, boot cut jeans. Today Jinyoung may or may not have borrowed some clothes from his good ol pal Jackson- who quite literally squealed when Jinyoung told him he felt like changing up his look that day. Jinyoung strolled into class with a fitted black T-shirt and light wash denim skinny jeans- Jackson told him that they showed off his butt quite nicely. He felt Mark gaze burning holes into him the entire time he walked past and the smile on Jinyoung’s face only grew knowing that he had succeeded. 

Once Jinyoung had put down his things, Ms. Washington quickly gave them today’s assignment- they had to go back to the library and finish up shelving the textbooks. Jinyoung nodded and smiled politely, following closely behind as she escorted them to the library. Mark stayed behind Jinyoung and Ms. Washington as he follows and Jinyoung could feel his predatory stare burning holes on him the entire time. Once there, Ms. Kim sent them straight to the back and told them to do the exact same thing as yesterday. Jinyoung immediately grabbed a textbook and walked to the end of the shelves, placing the book in its place. He turned around already knowing Mark would be behind him and looked at the boy with mockingly polite smile. 

“You ok, Mark?”

Mark stepped closer, gaze still dark, and Jinyoung stepped back slightly, feeling his back brush against the wall behind him. Mark’s arm reached up and his hand rested on the wall right next to Jinyoung’s head, caging Jinyoung in. He leaned in and in a deep tone spoke,

“You know, you really shouldn’t be teasing a guy like this.”

Jinyoung found a new spark of confidence as he crossed his arms, staring directly into Mark’s dark eyes and letting out a short laugh as he replied,

“Well you’re one to talk.”

Mark’s eyes darkened as he glared back at Jinyoung and Jinyoung only stared back, challenging him. They stayed like that for a while, both boys refusing to back down, before Mark let out a large groan and his head plopped onto Jinyoung’s shoulder. 

“I’m trying...so hard to have as much restraint as possible and this is really just REALLY not fair, Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widened as a small laugh escaped his lips and his hand raised up to cup Mark’s cheek. Mark’s head raised off his shoulder, Jinyoung’s hand still cupping his face- which was now only a couple inches away- and Mark’s dark eyes scanned Jinyoung’s face, pausing on his lips as he spoke,

“God, Jinyoung the things you make me want to do to you.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widened, breaths speeding up slightly as his eyes remained frozen on Mark. He tongue swiped across his lips, Mark’s dark gaze following the movement, before Jinyoung whispered,

“Oh yeah? Like what?” 

Mark lunged in, his lips crashing onto Jinyoung’s hungrily. Jinyoung’s arms wrapped around Mark’s neck as he pulled him in closer and Mark’s hands dragged down Jinyoung’s back slowly. Mark’s tongue swiped across Jinyoung’s bottom lip and Jinyoung let him in immediately, deepening the kiss even further. After a few moments of the boy’s rough, passionate kissing, Mark pulled away slightly. His lips grazed Jinyoung’s soft, pale skin as he dragged them down his neck. His hands ran up Jinyoung’s back before combing their way into his raven-black hair and tugging Jinyoung’s head back gently. Jinyoung released a soft moan as Mark chose a spot on his neck and began to suck on it, licking at it and playing with it until he was sure he left a mark. He pulled away after the first mark and spoke in a deep, growling tone,

“I would worship every inch of your body.”

Jinyoung let out a soft shudder at the words he spoke and his rough tone, feeling his legs begin to tremble and his jeans get even tighter. Mark’s lips trailed even further down, finding a lower spot near the base of Jinyoung’s neck and latching onto that. Jinyoung’s gasped softly until Mark pulled away to inspect the new swollen mark, then Mark spoke again,

“I would make you say my name until it’s the only thing you remember.”

Jinyoung’s eyes fluttered shut, his head hitting lightly against the back wall. Mark stared up at him hungrily and his hands gripped Jinyoung tighter before he made his way further down to Jinyoung’s collar bone and bit lightly on the fading purple spot, causing a small gasp to escape Jinyoung’s lips.

“I would take care of you the way this beautiful body deserves to be treated.”

Mark’s hands slipped down and gripped the edges of Jinyoung’s shirt, tugging it upwards. Jinyoung gave in with ease and Mark pulled the shirt over his head. Mark threw the shirt onto the shelf next to them, removing his own thick leather jacket before trailing his hands down Jinyoung’s toned stomach. Jinyoung let out a shiver, eyes still shut as he pressed against the wall and Mark stared at the boy’s face as he played with him, his slender fingers reaching up to brush over Jinyoung’s nipples. Jinyoung shivered, face scrunching up at the stimulation, and Mark smiled. His hands roamed down Jinyoung’s arms and stomach, admiring it all for as long as he could before he dropped to his knees.

Jinyoung’s eyes shot open at the feeling the boy’s hot breaths hitting the front on his jeans and Mark’s lips on the edge of his waistband,

“I want to feel all of you.”

He laid another kiss at the base of his stomach,

“Your legs trembling,”

Slender fingers reach up, unbuttoning and slowly dragging down the zipper. Another kiss,

“The scratches you’ll leave on my back,”

Another kiss, slightly closer to the large bulge formed in Jinyoung’s underwear now and watches it twitch underneath him.

“Those soft lips on me,”

Mark kisses directly onto the bulge before moving his lips to the edge of the underwear and dragging it down. His strong calloused hands grip Jinyoung’s thighs as he looks up at him with pure lust. Jinyoung looks down to stare at Mark and hears his own breath shudder. His head falls back against the wall as his hips buck forward, begging for more,

“F-fuck, Mark. If you keep doing this I might finish before we even start.”

Mark’s hands move up to hold Jinyoung’s hips in place and press him further into the wall. Jinyoung lets put a soft whine and Mark smirks as he leans in tugs Jinyoung’s underwear down all the way. Jinyoung groans as his dick springs up, already painfully hard and small bead of pre cum dripping down slowly. Mark smiles before he leans in and trails his tongue from the base to the tip, looking up to watch Jinyoung as he does. Jinyoung’s legs begin to tremble and his eyes squeeze shut. Mark’s fingers dig into Jinyoung’s toned thighs as he holds the boy up and pressed against the wall still. Mark licks slowly, trailing his tongue up and down his dick, teasing Jinyoung. Jinyoung’s groans turn to quiet whines and after a few minutes of Mark’s teasing he loses his patience, bucking his hips harder. Mark maintains his strong grip on Jinyoung’s thighs before looking up at Jinyoung with a smile, circling his tongue around the head before leaning forwards and sucking on it gently. Jinyoung groans loudly and his hands reach up, curling his fingers into Mark’s warm golden locks. Mark hums, smiling and allowing Jinyoung to push his head forward. Soft moans escape both boys as Jinyoung slowly begins to bob Mark’s head black and forth, Mark swirling his tongue and pressing it flat against the base as he lets himself be controlled. After a few minutes, Mark finds himself craving more and he pulls Jinyoung’s thighs closer, thrusting the boy further into his mouth and sucking harder as he begins to deep throat him. Jinyoung eyes shoot open as he feels Mark’s hot mouth completely envelope him and he can’t help the string of curses words and Mark’s name that escape his lips. Mark moans when he hears Jinyoung, letting the vibrations run over him, and he releases a hand from Jinyoung’s thigh to bring down to the front of his own pants. Mark begins to palm at himself through his jeans as he continues to deep throat Jinyoung, the moans sending continuous vibrations to Jinyoung’s throbbing dick. Mark brings his other hand up to work the base of Jinyoung’s dick as he pulls away slightly to swirl his tongue around the head, his other hand still rubbing at himself furiously at he does. After a while, Jinyoung begins to thrust forward slightly, small cries escaping his lips and his grip tightens on the soft locks of Mark’s hair,

“M-Mark, I’m gonna..”

Mark pulls away slightly, a string of spit connects his swollen red lips to the thick swollen head of Jinyoung’s dick. He looks up at him with a dark gaze in his wide eyes and his voice comes out rough and scratchy as he replies,

“Do it.”

He opens his mouth wide and lays his tongue flat along the base as his hands continue to work Jinyoung and himself. A cry escapes Jinyoung’s lips and his whole body shakes as he holds Mark’s head in place. He only chants Mark’s name as white streams come out, coating Mark’s puffy lips and part of his now red cheeks. Jinyoung is breathing in heavy pants once he is finished and he looks down to see Mark happily cleaning his own lips as his hand continues to palm roughly at himself. Jinyoung’s dick twitches at the sight, nearly coming again, and he feels his legs begin to tremble weakly. 

Jinyoung kneels down softly, giving his legs a break, and cups Mark’s face before leaning in and kissing him roughly, swirling his tongue around and tasting himself as he does. He pulls away and drags his index finger across Mark’s cheek and the edge of his lips, cleaning up the rest of his face, before pressing it against Mark’s lips. Mark parts his lips easily, taking in Jinyoung’s finger and sucking on it gently. His eyes fluttered shut and Jinyoung stared at the boy’s beautifully pale and petite features that contrasted greatly with Mark’s raw, bright red, shining lips. As Mark continued to clean Jinyoung’s finger, Jinyoung reached down and pressed his other hand to the front of Mark’s pants, palming gently at the it. The boy’s eyes shoot open and a small moan escapes his lips. Jinyoung pushes Mark’s hands away from his crotch, taking full control, and leans in closer. He pumps his finger slowly in and out of Mark’s mouth as his other hand reaches under Mark’s waistband and begins to pump the boy at the same teasing speed. Mark moans onto Jinyoung’s finger as Jinyoung begins to speed up. After a few minutes, Mark’s cries grew louder, 

“Jinyoungie, I’m gonna-“

Jinyoung’s lips crashed onto Mark’s, cutting him off, and he kissed the boy slowly and passionately. Jinyoung pumped the boy even faster and soon the boy was thrusting up into his hand, his moans and cries escaping into Jinyoung’s mouth. His arms wrapped around Jinyoung’s neck and he pulled the boy forward as he fell back, finally releasing. Mark’s back hit the tile floor and he moaned loudly against Jinyoung’s lips as white spurts shot out all over his boxers and Jinyoung’s hand. 

Jinyoung’s other hand pressed against the cold tiles next to Mark’s head, holding himself up as he hovered over Mark. He slowly pulled his hand out from the boy’s underwear and pulled his lips away from Mark, bring his hand to his face. Mark stared up at him, panting wildly and his eyes clouded with lust, as Jinyoung maintained eye contact and slowly licked his hand clean. Mark’s breath shuddered and once Jinyoung was finished, he grabbed the boy and pulled him down to lay partially on top of him as he kissed him gently. 

After a few minutes, they broke apart and Jinyoung stared at Mark for a few bit before a small chuckle escaped his lips. He flopped onto his back as he laid next to Mark and turned his head to face him,

“Fuck, Mark. Just... damn.”

Mark let out a quiet giggle,

“Yeah you’re not so bad yourself, Jinyoungie.”

“I still hate that nickname.”

Mark laughed louder before he slowly pulled himself to stand up, then reached down and helped Jinyoung up. 

“You know you love it.”

Mark smiled as he reached behind Jinyoung and pulled Jinyoung’s (technically Jackson’s) white shirt off of a textbook, giggling as he helped the boy tug it back on. Jinyoung smiles gratefully before leaning down to pick up Mark’s leather jacket off the floor. He examined Mark before reaching out to straighten his shirt and then pushing back his sweaty mop of hair. Then he helped Mark get the jacket back on, sliding his arms through and turning him around to make sure it was all even. Mark laughed at the boy’s preciseness before reaching out and cupping his face as he used his fingers to smooth out Jinyoung’s wild hair,

“You always were one for preciseness and perfection, huh? Have you ever made a mistake before, Mr. Perfect?”

He smiled happily as he chuckled and Jinyoung leaned forward, pressing a small kiss to his lips and cutting off his laughter. Jinyoung smiles into the kiss before before pulling away, smirking at Mark as he replied,

“I don’t think I have.”

Mark’s eyes widened, feeling a heat rush to his face as Jinyoung pulled away and turned back to the mountain of textbooks. Jinyoung strolled over to the pile before looking over his shoulder when he realized Mark wasn’t following. He watched as Mark’s eyes scanned his body up and down, his gaze lingering on Jinyoung’s ass (thank god for Jackson and his skinny jeans), and a small smirk grew on his face. A wide grin formed on Jinyoung’s face as he turned to Mark with his arms crossed,

“No no no, lover boy. We can save that for later, right now we have about...”

Jinyoung glanced to the clock on the wall before turning back to Mark,

“Less than 20 minutes to finish stacking the rest of these textbooks. We are still in detention remember?”

Mark let out a laugh before strolling over to the pile- giving Jinyoung’s butt a light smack as he did, causing Jinyoung to yelp. He reached out to grab a textbook when his hand froze suddenly, recalling what Jinyoung had just told him,

“Wait, did you say later?.... As in this will happen again?”

Jinyoung’s eyes widened and his ears began to go red as he sputtered,

“Wha-Well I just. I guess I thought-“

A grin broke out on Mark’s face and he leaned in towards Jinyoung, bringing his face right in front of him,

“I am ONE HUNDRED percent up ‘later’,   
I am up for many more laters,”

He smiled widely as he spoke. A wicked glint caught in his eye before he quickly continued,

“and hell yes we are trying that another time.”

He pecked Jinyoung’s lips and winked before grabbing the textbook from behind Jinyoung, hands brushing his sides as he pulled away. He then turned away to put the textbook on the correct shelf, giggling as he did and leaving behind a sputtering, red faced Jinyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Final chapter coming out very soon


	5. On & On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end guys! I really hope that you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it :):)
> 
> Please leave thoughts and comments if you have any or if you enjoyed it bc I always love reading and responding them! I appreciate it greatly :):)
> 
> Thank you for reading this

Jinyoung lets out a loud groan, dipping the thick yellow sponge into the bucket before ringing it out and lazily throwing it onto the cafeteria table. Mark let out a laugh as he watched the boy drag his feet, dramatically making his way back to the table. 

“Oh c’mon drama queen, it’s not that bad!”

Jinyoung shot a glare at Mark as he approached the boy and grabbed onto the sponge roughly,

“How is it even possible for kids to make this much of a mess during lunch? It just doesn’t make sense!”

Mark’s eyes formed small crescents as he giggled at the boy and Jinyoung felt a smile breaking through his upset pout. Mark cooed happily as he watched the boy’s small grin and reached out to pinch his cheeks,

“See, Jinyoungie? I knew there was a smile waiting to happen. It’s not so bad after all.”

Jinyoung laughed as he smacked away Mark’s hands before looking away, a small brush of pink on his cheeks as he pressed the sponge on the table and began to scrub and mumbled,

“Shut up.”

Mark smiled warmly at the stubborn boy before grabbing his own sponge and beginning to work alongside Jinyoung. The boy’s began to talk casually about their days as they cleaned tables, laughing as they complained to each other about their crazy music teacher and her never ending- borderline psychopathic- tendencies. They scrubbed table after table, making their way around the cafeteria in record time with their quick teamwork and their conversation never stopped flowing as they talked about anything from their days to old teachers they shared to hobbies and passions to future interests and plans. 

They reached their last table and Mark was listening quietly as Jinyoung ranted about his last period teacher- who apparently assigned like 12 pages of homework due in two days- and took out his anger on the table, scrubbing so hard he could burn circles into it. Once he was done he huffed out a breath, throwing down his sponge and looking up at Mark. He realized the boy seemed a bit distracted and he quickly grew concerned,

“Hey, what’s up?”

Mark looked up in sudden confusion as his eyebrows furrowed,

“Huh?”

Jinyoung crossed his arms, leaning back as he squinted and scanned Mark’s face,

“You look like you keep getting lost in thought and then you drag yourself back to focus on me. I appreciate that but... what’s on your mind?”

Mark’s ears turned pink as he kept his head down and returned to scrubbing the table,

“Oh! It’s nothing really and I was paying attention to you, don’t worry. That teacher sounds like an asshole.”

Jinyoung lets out a scoff,

“He is,”

He then leans across the table and reaches out, lightly grasping Mark’s chin with his fingertips and pulling his gaze towards him. Jinyoung raises his eyebrow, staring at him and repeating his questions through his gaze and Mark sighs, giving into him,

“Well I was just thinking...homecoming is coming up pretty soon.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widen slightly and then a small grin begins to form on his lips as he watches Mark’s slender cheeks grow pink. He leans forward and questions the boy as if he didn’t know where this was going, teasing him,

“That’s true, and?”

Mark huffs out a small laugh, looking away before bringing his gaze to meet Jinyoung’s, the pink still growing on his cheeks but his gaze is confident,

“Couldn’t make it easy for me, huh? And...I was wondering if you would want to go with me? To be honest I’ve never been to a school dance before butttt I’m willing to go if you come with me.”

A playful smirk grows on Mark’s face as he leans forward to Jinyoung’s ear and whispers,

“Plus, I still haven’t gotten to see those moves yet.”

Now it was Jinyoung’s face that turned red as he pulled back quickly, looking down at the sponge in his hand. A small giggle escaped from Mark’s lips as he stared at the boy before raising an eyebrow,

“So? What do ya think, Jinyoungie?”

Jinyoung looked up, sending a warm smile at Mark. He’s never been to a school dance either, but recently a certain someone has changed his view on many things. His hands pressed onto the slick surface of the table as he leaned forward and he smiled at the boy, who shot back a warm grin, 

“I would love to, Mark.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it! Thank you for reading! Let me know if you think I should continue it and maybe add some more intimate/smutty scenes. Idk, I’m trying new things. Anyway thanks for reading, I appreciate it!!


End file.
